Broderick "Brodi" Ford
Broderick "Brodi" Ford is a character from the SSX series that made his debut in SSX Tricky. He returns as a cheat character in SSX 3. He was also mentioned by DJ Atomika in SSX Blur. SSX Tricky Broderick "Brodi" Ford is your prototypical surfer dude. He comes across as laid-back and spiritual, but he works hard to be buff. With his natural good looks and winning personality, girls want to be with him, and guys want to BE him. Brodi is no dummy either: he has a master's degree in Marine Science from Cal State Monterey. The spiritual side of Brodi manifests itself in his love of the ocean. Surfing is wakan, or sacred to him. Brodi feels closest to nature when he is in the water surfing, or carving its frozen form, snow. An environmental activist, Brodi believes that polluting is an act of violence against Mother Nature. But he's no extremist - at the end of the day, it's all about kicking back with your bros, and maintaining a healthy balance between mind, body, and spirit. Personal Info *'Age:' 29 *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 6'4" *'Weight:' 205 lbs *'Nationality:' American *'Rider Style:' Alpine *'Alternate Sport:' Surfing *'Motto:' "Live to surf, surf to live." *'Dream Date:' Megan Abubo *'Friend:' Eddie *'Enemy:' Luther *'Favorite Movie:' The Endless Summer *'Favorite Reading:' Yukio Mishima *'Favorite Music:' The Barracudas Stats * Edging: 8/36 * Speed: 17/40 * Stability: 13/36 * Tricks: 6/28 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Outfits *Bamboo peace * Ohman *Love Life *Yin Yang *Enlightenment *Ukiyoe Surf *Master Interview What is your favorite course? *Aloha Ice Jam, man. It is NOT for the weak of heart - it's SUPER NATURAL! Yup, gotta be centered, gotta BE the course, if you want to make it to the bottom in one piece. Oh man, I love them twisting chasms and hills and all that running water - beee-uuuu-tiful! And, it's totally a freestyle course, in fact, since it's in Hawaii, after the race I can catch a few cool waves on the beach. What is your favorite trick and why? *The Hang 10 Backflip. It's the alchemist's mix of two pure elements, in this case, surfing and snowboarding, into something greater than its parts, a gestalt. It's sweet, but you need HUGE air. Once you have that, you walk to the nose of the board and Hang 10, and then do a backflip back to the center of the board - Haw! Centered... get it? Uh, yeah. So, if you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? *I'd go back to school, further my studies in Marine Science, then probably get a gig going with one of the large environmental groups. Our oceans are being treated like toilets and garbage dumps. That's no way to treat your mother. She hasn't abandoned us yet, even though we seem to have forgotten her, but the clock is ticking. People need to wake up and take responsibility for the planet! Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? *Sure... lots. Eddie's real; he doesn't bow to trends or public opinion. He walks his own path - I like that. We're pretty good buds. And Marisol is a ton-o-fun, and wooo! Hot to boot! I love watching her board - she has great moves, really smooth and graceful. Then there's Luther, JP's guard dog. He's got no class, no style, and he's all that stands between JP and... nevermind, that's uncool. Let's just say JP brings the worst out in Luther, and vice versa. What is your greatest strength? Weakness? *Strength... my spirituality. Definitely my spirituality. Siddhartha, Buddhism, Zen, y'know, eastern mysticism. And Hawaiian beliefs too - that's the surfer in me. I'm totally into that. They say snowboarding is all about balance, but really, life is all about balance. If you got it, you win. If you don't, you're always struggling to get it. Can't win without balance! Sometimes people take advantage of my peaceful nature, so that may seem like a weakness on the hill, but if you take the long view, karmically, I will always come out on top. Tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. *I've never had a real bad injury... balance, right? Had a couple nasty wipeouts trying to perfect the Hang 10 Backflip. If you miss on the backflip it's pretty ugly. Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... *How does a surfer keep it real? By surfing! Surfing is wakan, baby: sacred. When I surf, I'm in touch with everything. Like Whitman says: "every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you". That's what it's all about, being in touch with yourself and nature, like two poles of a battery... when they're connected. Zap! Enlightenment! What do you do when you are not snowboarding? *I chill with friends, visit the folks, the usual stuff. Sometimes I just like to kick back and watch the world go by... can't save it all in one day! Rivalry System Rank Video Unlock Requirements SSX Tricky To unlock Brodi, you must earn one gold medal in any mode in World Circuit. SSX 3 To unlock Brodi as a cheat character, you must go to Peak 1's lodge and purchase him for $20,000. Trivia *He is the 2nd oldest male character in the series, thus far. Jurgen being the oldest. *No matter how many times any character knocks Brodi down in race mode, he always tells the said attacker, something concerning bad karma. *Billy Zane, Brodi's voice actor, had previous connection to the producers of Tricky; even thought of Brodi's concept. This is supported by the "behind-the-scenes" bit, in the game. *He and character Maya have similar personailities. *He's one of the tallest characters in the series, and the 2nd tallest in SSX Tricky, only behind Luther by an inch. *He is one of the two characters to be devoted to a perticular religion (in his case Buddhism). The other is Maya, with her Inuit-based religion. *He is also very similar to Tane due to them both being surfers. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cheat_Characters